


The drawing

by Roro



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone are kids, Italiano | Italian, Kid Loki, Kid Thor, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Sad Loki, Sad Thor, Siff is a slutty, Thor Feels, so cute
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il piccolo Loki vuole solo fare un disegno, qualcuno arriverà per rovinare tutto...fortuna che c'è il fratellone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The drawing

Il piccolo Loki trotterellò felice diretto verso la sala grande. Finalmente era riuscito a trovare un colore adatto per poter disegnare: Verde smeraldo. Sorridendo allegro entrò nella sala dove si trovavano anche Thor e i suoi amichetti, vedendo il fratello maggiore Loki sorrise salutandolo allegramente con la mano, Thor gli restituì il saluto con altrettanto entusiasmo mentre gli altri quattro si voltavano, volutamente intenzionati a ignorarlo. Il moro non se ne curò, gli bastava stare accanto al suo fratellone, gli altri potevano andare a farsi mangiare dai Pentapalmi per quanto gli importava.  
Stringendo in una mano il colore per disegnare e nell'altra un mucchietto di fogli su cui farlo, avanzo deciso verso il fondo della sala, dove si trovavano i troni su cui solitamente sedevano il Padre e la Madre, ora vuoti.  
«Perfetto!»  
Esultò lui sedendosi per terra, davanti al trono della madre e appoggiando i fogli davanti a lui, pronto per disegnare.

«Uffa, perché è arrivato lui? Ora ci rovinerà tutto il divertimento!»  
Protestò la piccola Sif, mentre si accarezzava lentamente le ciocche bionde che le ricadevano eleganti ai lati del viso paffuto.  
«Già, andiamo da un'altra parte a giocare!»  
Aggiunse Fandral che stava rimirando il suo riflesso su una delle colonne d'oro.  
«Meglio in un luogo in cui c'è del cibo.»  
Mormorò Volstagg mentre finiva di masticare il suo ultimo cosciotto di cinghiale.  
Hogun non disse nulla, taciturno come sempre, ma dal suo sguardo si capiva perfettamente che anche lui la pensava come gli altri.  
Thor strinse i piccoli pugni e li guardò male.  
«Siete cattivi, Loki è piccolo perché lo trattate così male? Volete giocare da un'altra parte? Andate, io resto con lui.»  
Il piccolo Dio biondo si voltò e corse verso il tavolo al centro della sala, dove aveva appoggiato il Mjolnir e lo afferrò, correndo poi a sedersi non lontano da Loki, ma lasciandolo tranquillo a disegnare mentre lui si dedicava alla pulizia del suo adorato martello.  
I quattro si guardarono per alcuni secondi poi, decisero di andare a giocare in giardino, lasciando i due fratelli da soli.  
«Voi avviatevi pure,» disse Sif ai tre bambini «io voglio parlare un attimo con Thor.»  
I tre maschietti annuirono e corsero nei giardini, ansiosi di riprendere il loro gioco.  
La piccola Sif aspetto che si fossero allontanati abbastanza, poi, senza farsi vedere da Thor, si avvicinò di soppiatto a Loki e sbirciò da sopra la sua spalla il disegno che stava facendo.  
«E quello sarebbe un disegno?»  
Lo sbeffeggiò acida lei, decisa a fargliela pagare per averle portato via Thor. Il piccolo sentendo la voce di Sif afferrò il suo disegno e se lo strinse al petto, non voleva farlo vedere a lei, ma ormai era troppo tardi. La piccola serpe, notando il comportamento del moro, decise di essere ancora più cattiva.  
«Io alla tua età disegnavo mille volte meglio. Ma poi, che colore hai usato? Verde? Che schifo! Tanto Thor preferisce stare con me! Perché io sono migliore di te. Non riuscirai a farti volere bene da lui con questi disegnini brutti e schifosi.»  
Loki non la guardò ne la degnò di uno sguardo, ma la piccola peste sapeva d'averlo turbato e, tutta contenta, se ne andò in giardino, lasciando il moro con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Il piccolo Dio guardò il suo disegno che prima considerava un vero capolavoro, ora invece gli sembrava solo spazzatura, solo schifezza. In un impeto di rabbia appallottolò il foglio e lo lanciò lontano da lui, prendendosi il volto tra le mani e scoppiando a piangere in silenzio. La pallina di carta volò lontano, volò finché non andò a scontrarsi con la testa di Thor, cadendo suo pavimento subito dopo, lui, curioso, afferrò la pallina e la aprì, rimirando il disegno di Loki; si volto quindi a guardarlo, per capire come mai avesse gettato via il suo disegno, quando lo vide chino a singhiozzare scattò subito in piedi e corse da lui.  
«Fratellino.» Lo chiamò sedendosi accanto a lui, il più piccolo non rispose.  
«Non piangere, perché hai buttato via questo disegno? È bellissimo!»  
Loki sollevò lentamente il capino e guardò Thor, con gli occhi ricolmi di lacrime.  
«Davvero?»  
Domandò debolmente con il labbro che gli tremava. Il biondo annuii energicamente, guardando di nuovo il foglio su cui erano disegnati in maniera molto semplice, un Loki e un Thor adulti che felici si tenevano per mano.  
«Sei veramente creativo fratellino, mi piace un sacco!»  
Loki tirò su col naso.  
«Non preferisci i disegni di Sif?»  
Thor lo guardò sorridendo.  
«Sif non sa disegnare, non l'ha mai saputo fare.»  
Disse tranquillo mentre il moro scoppiava a ridere guardando l'espressione seria del fratello.  
«Allora non preferisci stare con lei? »  
Il biondo guardò Loki di sbieco, come se stesse dicendo un mare di sciocchezze poi scosse energicamente la testa.  
«Assolutamente no, è viziata e prepotente, non la sopporto molto, è lei che tutte le volte viene a cercare me e sono costretto a farla giocare con noi.»  
Il moro sorrise appoggiando la fronte alla spalla del biondo, lui gli porse il disegno ma Loki scosse debolmente la testa.  
«Tienilo tu, l'ho fatto per te.»  
Thor sorrise, si chinò su di lui e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Grazie, lo terrò sempre con me.»

Loki era stato battuto, gli umani si stavano lentamente riprendendo dall'invasione dei Chitauri. Tutto stava tornando alla normalità.  
Dopo che al Dio del Chaos fu assegnata la sua punizione, esiliato fino a quando Odino non l'avesse ritenuto pronto a tornare, Thor si ritirò stancamente nelle sue stanze, evitando con cura di incontrare chiunque. Una volta che si fu chiuso in camera si butto a pancia in giù sul letto e sospirò. Non avrebbe più visto Loki per moltissimo tempo, per le divinità il tempo non era un problema, essendo immortali se ne preoccupavano relativamente, ma l'idea di non avere il fratello accanto per chissà quanto lo faceva cadere nello sconforto. Quasi senza accorgersene infilò una mano sotto al cuscino e afferrò il vecchio pezzo di carta ingiallito dal tempo. Lo guardò come faceva sempre prima di addormentarsi, il disegno dei due Thor e Loki sorridenti che si tenevano per mano gli restituì lo sguardo. Un giorno, ripromise a se stesso, un giorno quel disegno sarebbe divenuto realtà, anche a costo di passare tutta l'eternità ad inseguire il fratello. Sarebbe stato forte, lo sarebbe stato per entrambi e un giorno anche loro si sarebbero tenuti per mano sorridendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic l'ho scritta ispirandomi ad una fanart molto dolciosa,  
> purtroppo la trovai su tumblr un po' di tempo fa e non mi ricordo per  
> niente il nome dell'autrice/autore xD comunque se volete vederla eccola:  
> [Parte 1](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4kwqcaIYU1qf325m.jpg)\- [Parte 2](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4kwqnMmiG1qf325m.jpg)\- [Parte 3](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4kwr2T8cA1qf325m.jpg) -[ Parte 4](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4kwrfOafv1qf325m.jpg) \- [Parte 5](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4kwrpd7BF1qf325m.jpg)\- [Parte 6](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4kws1zlh41qf325m.jpg) \- [Parte 7](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4kwseTY131qf325m.jpg)\- [Parte 8](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4kwsvN4Sv1qf325m.jpg)\- [Parte 9](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4kwtffyAR1qf325m.jpg)\- [Parte 10](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4kwto5U7A1qf325m.jpg).  
> Se qualcuno sa il nome dell'autrice/autore sarei felice di aggiungerlo :) 


End file.
